


Free

by Drowsybadger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: #KorkieLives, Bo-Katan is angry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I may add a second chapter but it's a oneshot for now, Kind of incomplete, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Korkie has a crush on Ahsoka, Korkie inheris his father's wump, Koska is into Bo-Katan, Moff Gideon is the worst, Rebels is referenced, Set post/during Mando Season 2, but all that is not really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsybadger/pseuds/Drowsybadger
Summary: Bo-Katan Kryze thought her nephew was dead, like so many others she'd loved. Then, it is revealed he lives, imprisoned by Moff Gideon. Not ready to lose someone else, she rushes to the prison with her loyal sidekick, Koska Reeves.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Korkie Kryze
Kudos: 25





	Free

Bo-Katan shot down another Stormtrooper and reached the cell door. _Finally_. Not bothering with the code, she shot the panel. Screw property damage, she was Mandalorian and her last remaining family member was _dying_ in there.

“Gideon can go kiss my _shebs_ ,” she muttered to Koska as the other woman gave her a _look_. He had not just slaughtered her people, but he had also captured the last piece of her sister that remained and hurt him. If she ever faced that vile piece of _osik_ again, she would tear him apart and burn him alive. 

The door slid open.

She did not see him at first. Only Koska’s gasp and pointed finger brought the small form in the corner to her attention.

He looked frail and dishevelled. His rusty red hair was almost longer than hers and his head was resting on his knees. He had not reacted to them upon entering.

Her anger grew. Her nephew had been the one thing keeping their people believing in her.

A beacon of hope and prosperity, he had served as Clan Kryze’s leader and a lieutenant upon Satine’s death. With his wit and silver tongue, being the odd combination of New and Old Mandalorian he was, the people had loved him. Perhaps he would have been a better choice of leader for their people. After all, he had not failed leading Mandalore twice.

Gently, she knelt down and shook him by the shoulder. He jolted upwards. _Force..._ He was thin. His cheeks gaunt, his clothes loose and baggy, and looking desperately in need of some bacta shots, she wished she had never left him on Mandalore.

“What do you want now, you foul... “ His gaze fell on her. Disbelief crossed his face. “Aunt Bo? Koska?”

“Yes, sir.”

The brunette grinned at Korkie and winked fiendishly.

Bo nodded, letting a brief soft smile slide across her face.

“Yes, _Kork’ika_. I’m here.”

The shadow of a smile crossed over his face. It might have been the best damned thing Bo had ever seen.

Or would have been if he had not collapsed in her arms the next minute.

She turned to Koska.

“Comm the transport and warn the medics. It’s worse than we thought.”

The Niteowl nodded and barked some orders into her commlink before going ahead.

Bo-Katan should have expected this, if she was quite honest with herself. He had been imprisoned for well over nine years and he had his parents’ talent for getting into uncomfortable situations.

Korkie’s eyelids fluttered as she picked him up. He was light in her arms as she hurried back through the hallways. Too light.

“How’s my dad?” he slurred.

“He’s gone. According to General Organa, Vader killed him nine years ago. Around the time they got you.”

She swore she saw him roll his eyes at her despite them only being half-opened.

“So that was the immense wave of sadness I felt a few hours I heard the Death Star was blown up. And here I thought I was suddenly feeling sympathy for my captors. Either way, great to know I have another parent that was slain by a vindictive Sith Lord with a grudge against my father while I’m locked up somewhere,” he snarked.

When Mandalore had fallen to Maul, she had locked him in a safehouse and ordered him to stay put no matter what. And whilst he did not directly blame her for his mother’s death – Force knows he’d be right in doing so – it had still annoyed him that he did not get a chance to meet his father then. Bo huffed and pressed against an elevator button with her elbow.

“You shouldn’t talk this much. Rest.”

Now he snorted and tried to climb out of her arms. She clung tightly too his too-small form. She was not going to let m run off on her again. As he glared at her, he looked more Kryze than Kenobi.

“Pssh! I’m fine. I’ve been through worse,” he protested as she would not let him down.

The elevator pinged and they entered. Bo’s mind went a mile a minute. What did he mean “He’d been through worse”? What in the Nine Corellian Hells had Gideon done to him?!

“Like almost being fried alive by the rebuild of that ‘Duchess’ machine that Wren girl made,” he then explained. Just as Bo-katan was about to drop him so she could angrily shake her fist – _Manda_ , she was getting old – and curse the Moff and all of the Empire, Korkie grunted and climbed gracelessly out of her arms.

“Bloody disrespectful to my mother, that name was,” he muttered, dusting himself off. “How’s Soka doing, by the way?”

“Ahsoka is fine. She’s still looking for that Jetti and the blue Imp.”

The elevator pinged again, indicating their arrival. He limped towards the door; he badly trying to hide the fact he was doing so.

“That’s nice, I suppose.”

He sounded disappointed. His affections for the Togruta had probably led to less than Koaska’s to her and he knew it.

‘ _Is he still hung up on that crush? What is it with my family and endless pining?’_

Sighing, Bo scooped him up again and carried him out of the open elevator door.

“I can walk, you know?”

“You’re malnourished, wounded, exhausted and dehydrated. You’ll walk when the medics let you.”

Besides them Koska nodded.

“And you won’t have to wait long. The ship’s right down that hallway.”

She pointed to the left.

“Oh, thank the Force! Finally, something in my agonizing life goes right!”

Bo only smirked and quickened her pace. A lonely stormtrooper tried to stop them, but a bolt to his head from Koska eased their path.

They arrived at their transport. The medic rushed them in. is concern hung in the air so thickly Bo-Katan could almost taste it. Salty, with hint of sweetness, like those awful taffies their mother had loved so much.

She was only glad to know her nephew was safe and well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This was written after “The Heiress” debuted, so some inconsistencies to the current canon may apply.   
> After the episode released, I, like many others, was WORRIED about Korkie, so I invented a little story about wht may have happened to him.  
> Korksoka is kinda a thing here because, hey, it’s cute, they have a past connection, and it added some levity to the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Mando'a guide:  
> shebs = backside  
> osik = shit  
> 'ika-suffix = a way of showing endearment, typically to a child


End file.
